Pennywise (1990 Miniseries)
Summary Pennywise, better known as IT, is a malevolent supernatural entity that resides in Derry, Maine, and has existed for numerous centuries. IT uses people's fears (mainly children) against them in order for IT to feed on them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B Name: IT, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, Eater of Worlds Origin: IT Miniseries Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown, at least a couple centuries Classification: Supernatural Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and speed, Immortality (Types 1 and 2 normally. Type 7 as a skeleton or a mummy), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid over time. Was capable of regenerating scarred tissue and a missing chunk of IT's head during hibernation), Body Control, Natural Weaponry, Telepathy (Is capable of reading one's mind to either learn their fears or communicate with them), Telekinesis, Acrobatics, possibly Self-Sustenance (Type 1. As a skeleton, was able to stay underwater for an unknown period of time), Smoke Manipulation (Can cause a dense fog to appear at will), Social Influencing (As Pennywise, IT is capable of luring in children. Convinced Henry Bowers to hunt down and attempt to murder the Losers Club), Shapeshifting (Is capable of transforming into any fear a person may have, such as a werewolf, a mummy, a skeleton, a dog, a dead relative, etc.), Blood Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation (IT is capable of mimicking anyone's voice), Electricity Manipulation (Caused a power outage in the Derry Town House), Invisibility (Can only be seen unless IT chooses that it can be seen), Perception Manipulation, Creation (Can create hordes of balloons out of thin air), Illusion Creation, Immersion (Can enter photographs and interact with the surroundings and is also capable of leaving photographs to attack), Memory Manipulation (Caused the Losers' Club to forget moments in Derry), Teleportation, Possession, Weather Manipulation (Can cause storms), Web Creation, Age Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Those who look into the Deadlights "want to be in them"), Light Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3 with the Deadlights), Paralysis Inducement (With the Deadlights) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Is capable of easily murdering people), likely Wall level (Can casually open a giant hole in the floor. Tore off Georgie's arm. IT's "true form" should be this powerful via sheer size) Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human (Was effortlessly able to pick up Eddie) Striking Strength: At least Street Class, likely Wall Class Durability: At least Street level (Was killed by The Losers Club, a group of average humans, in IT's final form), likely Wall level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to several kilometers with abilities Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: IT is cocky and arrogant. IT relies on the fears of IT's victims, so if they aren't afraid, IT can't harm them. IT can be mortally injured if struck in the Deadlights. Note: Not to be confused with the book version or the movie version and should be treated as different characters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Clowns Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Blood Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Water Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Weather Users Category:Thread Users Category:Age Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:The Dark Tower